Gotas de Tinta
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Gotas de tinta espalhadas pelo cenário todo branco. •///• OneShot Ted Lupin x James Sirius Potter para o I mini-challenge Teddy/James S. do 6v.


Grama, pés descalços. James Sirius corria, corria, o vento fazendo o cabelo bagunçado fazer cócegas ao se remexer por detrás das orelhas. Ele estava feliz. Todo o mundo estava colorido. A grama era verde, seus pés estavam pretos de sujos. As nuvens cinza pareciam ter um tom claro, feliz, um turquesa de frio — mas daquele tipo de frio que te faz querer abraçar alguém.

Foi o que ele fez. De um pulo se jogou em cima do alto Teddy Lupin, enfiando a mão sob os seus lisos cabelos cinzentos.

"James." A voz era séria. Era aquele tom de _eu já falei sobre isso com você antes_. James desceu ao chão, tocando novamente os pés descalços na grama. Ele estava com aquele seu sorriso que iria persegui-lo por toda a vida. Era um sorriso só seu. Era uma mistura de deboche, de felicidade e de ansiedade. Era um sorriso de quem esperava uma resposta, de quem gostou do que fez, de quem sabia que era tudo brincadeira. Olhando para cima (a diferença de alturas ainda era enorme), ele via o rosto de Teddy, os olhos cor-de-nuvem-de-Londres, numa mistura de repreensão falha e sorriso contido. "Eu tento te explicar, mas você simplesmente me ignora."

Molly Weasley os observava de longe, cabelos ruivos e brancos se misturando, caindo sobre os olhos. Havia uma bacia de roupas em seus braços, e ela não devia mais levar esse peso todo. Teddy a olhava também. James ignorava a tensão.

"Você sabe que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, né?"

Teddy assentiu, sem, contudo, tirar os olhos da avó de James. Os seus cabelos se arrepiaram, tomando um tom escuro. Seus pensamentos eram da mesma cor.

**.:O:.**

"Se alguém descobrir?"

"Você fez os feitiços direito?" Sorriso-James. "Relaxa."

Os dedos longos e finos pousaram no ombro branco de Teddy. O mais novo colou seu peito nas costas geladas do Lupin e a boca na sua orelha. "Somos só nós dois".

Teddy afundou lentamente na água da banheira. Totalmente imersos, os cabelos ruivos remexiam-se como algas vermelhas no mar. James afundou junto.

"Você sabe o que eu sinto." Eles emergiram novamente, agora escorados na borda da banheira. "Não só porque eu já te disse, mas porque você consegue ver nos meus olhos. É uma desvantagem de ser um metamorfomago..."

Quando se lida com Teddy Lupin, tem-se que se considerar que seu corpo trabalha junto com a mente. A preocupação de estar ali, com um garoto que mal estava começando a adolescência, no banheiro dos monitores, fazia com que todas as suas partes se modificassem. James Sirius aprendera as cores com ele. James Sirius também aprendera a ler cada mudança, cada transformação, cada emoção.

"Nós estamos tendo a mesma conversa pela quinta vez, Teddy, pelas calças de Merlin. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo. Mas _você_ sabe que eu não ligo pra nenhuma dessas coisas que você diz. Você gosta de mim. Eu — duh — gosto de você também, então pra que complicar?" Os dedos estenderam-se até o rosto do Lupin, puxando-o pelos cabelos (agora) cor-de-grama. Aproximou-o e pôs o nariz em seu couro cabeludo — a diferença de altura agora era quase insignificante —, cheirando. Grama molhada, verdinha, pós-chuva. Que nem a que ele costumava pisar quando era bem criança e ia À Toca almoçar com a avó. James estendeu as pernas e as enrolou no tronco do mais velho, os pés descalços tocando as costas muito brancas.

A língua dele mudava quase imperceptivelmente a todo instante. Até mesmo o formato da boca. Mas o Potter sentia Teddy de qualquer jeito que fosse. O sabor, o toque gentil na sua nuca e na sua cintura era sempre característico daquele homem que conhecia desde que nascera.

**.:O:.**

O barulho de uma reunião em família. Os garfos e facas batendo nos pratos, o barulho indecifrável que é a soma de todas as conversas individuais. Os Weasley eram uma grande família. As cabeças eram assim: vermelho, vermelho, vermelho, castanho, vermelho, preto, vermelho, castanho, vermelho, castanho, vermelho, azul. E loiro.

Aquele loiro claro, aquele loiro de veela. Aquele loiro que combinava com o sotaque francês da mãe de Victoire Weasley, mas não com o inglês perfeitamente britânico daquela garota. James Sirius estava sério, o cenho franzido. Não havia tocado na comida.

"E então, querida, como foram as coisas lá na França?" Molly perguntava a ela com aquele seu sorriso de avó. "Muitas novidades?"

Ela sorria significativamente para Victoire e o homem ao seu lado. Teddy.

Os cabelos dourados e ondulados. Os olhos (de cores) tristes.

A garota respondeu qualquer coisa. Teddy sorriu de canto.

**.:O:.**

_(Raiva. E tão fácil quanto sorrir, ele tinha raiva. Ele tentava contê-la, mas sua expressão o entregava, porque ele quase nunca sentia aquele tipo de raiva tão verdadeira. Lily perguntou, os cabelos ruivos fluindo pelos seus ombros enquanto ela virava a cabeça de lado e dizia cada palavra com muito cuidado, como sempre fazia. Al nunca iria demonstrar preocupação, então ele só olhou para o irmão e este respondeu sua pergunta muda com um leve aceno de cabeça.)_

**.:O:.**

_(Frustração. Ele não esperava que desse certo. Ele não esperava que James fosse acreditar naquela história absurda. Ele achava que o Potter iria simplesmente rir da sua cara e depois beijá-lo só para ter certeza que era mentira. Mas nunca pensara que ele iria engolir aquilo de namoro com a Victoire e ficar com _raiva_._

_Resignação. Apesar do seu desejo interno de que tudo desse errado, ele teve que se conformar com o fato de que o que ele estava fazendo seria melhor para James.)_

**.:O:.**

"Victoire."

A garota esbanjava graça em seus passos, mas James nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Ela sentou no braço da poltrona em que ele estava.

"E aí, garoto?"

O sorriso dela era muito diferente do de sua mãe. Não era aquela coisa sedutora, ou gentil, ou bondosa. Era um sorriso... divertido. Fora educada sob as mais puras tradições francesas; Victoire Weasley havia estudado, porém, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela tinha como avô o Monsieur Delacour, mas tinha como tio George Weasley, o que balanceava bastante.

Os cabelos eram loiros-delicados-de-flor. O sorriso era de diabrete.

"Você pretende fazer com o Ted o mesmo que fez com aquele carinha do sexto ano?"

"O Teddy não é mais nenhum garotinho do sexto ano, Jamie."

O moreno não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele só queria tentar _alguma coisa_. Qualquer coisa que machucasse aquele rostinho perfeito.

"Mas você sabe o que ele espera de você, não é? Que se casem e tenham dezessete filhos e trinta e cinco netos." James abriu a boca numa longa risada louca. "Aprendeu isso com seu padrinho."

"E _se_ eu quiser isso também com ele, James, o que você me diz?"

O Potter se afagou em silêncio. Os rostos deles estavam muito próximos, e ambos se olhavam nos olhos, sem desvios.

"Que se danem."

O garoto se levantou, e a loira nem se mexeu. Acompanhou-o com os olhos enquanto atravessava a sala dos Potter e subia as escadas em direção a seu quarto. O sorriso morreu. Os olhos caíram. Até seus cabelos perderam um pouco do brilho.

**.:O:.**

"O que você quer que eu te diga, a mentira boa para ele e ruim para você ou a verdade boa para você e ruim para ele?" Victoire sentou-se na borda da cama do metamorfomago, e ele se recostou na cabeceira. "Vou te contar, viu, Ted Remus Lupin, eu estou fazendo isso porque sou muito sua amiga mesmo."

"Você vai me contar a verdade de qualquer forma, não é?"

"Sim, eu acho." Ela sorriu fracamente, depois continuou. "Dava dó do garoto. Ele estava sofrendo pra caramba, Teddy."

Engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer; ele conhecia James, ele pensara como seria milhares e milhares de vezes antes de dormir, naquela mesma cama, em várias noites diferentes.

Mas agora era real. Teddy teria fibra pra continuar a proteger James?

"Obrigado" falou, respirando bem fundo antes de continuar a frase ", Victoire. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo."

Ele deixou a cabeça descansar no colo da loira, os olhos molhados do mais profundo negro. Victoire ergueu a varinha e apontou para as velas no quarto, apagando-as.

**.:O:.**

Amor era loucura. Amor era aquele tipo de magia que nem os professores de Hogwarts conseguiriam explicar. Amor era a barriga revirando, amor era a pele queimando sob o toque do outro. Amor eram todas aquelas memórias que não deixavam a cabeça dos amantes em paz, aquele filme que passa na mente toda noite antes de dormir. Amor não era uma coisa só, definitivamente. Não havia definição correta, porque era um conjunto. Amor podia ser o cheiro das meias velhas de alguém. Amor podia ser o sorriso de uma pessoa que você nem conhece.

O corpo de Ted Lupin estava em colapso. Estava em arco-íris e, apesar de parecer engraçado quando você não sabe o que está acontecendo, todas aquelas cores, as mais inimagináveis, significavam que ele não sentia uma coisa só. Era tristeza, uma réstia de felicidade, frustração, raiva de si mesmo, uma coisa estranha na barriga. Era amor. E amor em Ted Lupin era um colapso visual.

"Eu vou ficar cega, desse jeito." Victoire tentava ser bem-humorada, sem bons resultados. "Desiste, Teddy. Desiste, por favor."

"Eu não posso. Não." A voz era rouca e fraca. "A Molly sempre desconfiou e sempre nos olhava com olhos tristes, quase severos. Agora ela olha para eu com você e sorri."

"Mas "eu com você" é uma mentira. Você não pode sustentar isso por muito tempo."

"Eu te amo, Victoire."

A garota sentiu o gosto salgado se espalhar por sua boca quando ele enfiou a língua ali dentro. Ela empurrou-o nos ombros e ele recuou, sem forças.

"Te... Ted!"

"Nós somos da mesma idade, você é bonita, eu... eu..."

"Desiste, Ted."

"Não."

"Desiste, senão eu mesma conto tudo."

Seus olhos eram grandes e então pequenos, com grossas sobrancelhas de preocupação. Num instante, a cor permaneceu vermelha. Engolfado por amor, ele não respondeu.

**.:O:.**

James não sabia se havia sido loucura. James nunca tivera esse conceito muito bem definido em sua mente. Tudo para ele era possível: desobedecer a Professora McGonagall, irritar o irmão Albus, perambular pela escola através de passagens que só ele conhecia. Nada era louco demais.

Mas aquilo que Teddy tentava explicar parecia absurdo.

"Eu sou um covarde. Um idiota. Um cara que não consegue cumprir suas responsabilidades. James, eu sou praticamente seu irmã-"

"Epa, nada dessa palavra com "I"!"

"... Mais velho, então eu tenho que tentar..."

"Cala a boca." Teddy parou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seus cabelos estavam pretos como os do outro, e semelhantemente espetados. "Odeio quando você dá essa de _adulto_."

Naquele tempo, a diferença de alturas continuava insignificante. James ficou a centímetros de Teddy, as respirações saindo em forma de vapor e se misturando. Teddy ergueu o olhar amarelo e atento, a surpresa por agora ser menor do que o "garoto" afogada no meio de tantos outros sentimentos.

Ele não respondeu nada.

"Não precisa ficar se explicando, nem nada." continuou o Potter. "Eu nunca vou deixar de querer ficar com você, independente de qualquer idiotice que você faça..."

Sorriso-James.

Os cabelos voltaram a ser cinzentos, os olhos ficaram da cor do céu e o céu estava quase negro. Teddy não pode evitar sorrir quando James empurrou-o e ele afundou na neve muito gelada.

"Quando eu te vejo assim, na neve..." começou o de cabelos negros, deitando-se levemente sobre Teddy. Ele ainda estampava aquele seu sorriso que era uma mistura de deboche, felicidade e ansiedade. Uma paleta de cores. Amarelo pintado nos olhos bem abertos e no canto dos lábios estendidos. Azul nos dentes bem brancos e expostos. Preto nas íris e no corpo todo.

Para James Sirius Potter, as cores e os sentimentos eram a mesma coisa. Ele aprendera os tons e as matizes com Teddy, em que tons e matizes eram emoções e reações.

"Quando eu te vejo assim, na neve, e o sol começa a sair..."

O Lupin era um anjo de neve, os braços bem abertos. Os cabelos estavam cinzentos no começo, mas agora piscavam e piscavam, um arco-íris, mas agora só de cores boas. Era o amor _(amor amor amor amor amor amor)_ que alterava suas células, o pigmento de cada uma delas.

"... Eu fico com medo" continuou James, encostando a cabeça no peito de Teddy "de que você derreta em milhares de cores junto com a neve."

O sorriso continuava lá, mas sem tanta intensidade. Ele estava falando sério.

"Não precisa se preocupar."

Teddy passou os braços por cima do corpo do outro e pousou a mão sobre a sua cabeça. De repente ele era novamente o irmão mais velho e James era um garotinho com medo do escuro _(a ausência de cores)_.

"Se eu derreter... Eu vou estar sempre dentro de você."

Os dois se beijaram. Os dois se conheciam tão bem que encostaram as suas bocas quase sincronicamente, os braços se complementavam, as pernas se encaixavam. Uma pequena brecha surgiu entre as nuvens, iluminando e aquecendo os dois.

O começo, Molly, Hogwarts, banheiro dos monitores, Victoire, A Toca, raiva, frustração, Victoire. Felicidade. Neve. Beijo. Cores.

Gotas de tinta espalhadas pelo cenário todo branco.

**X**

**Fic para o I Mini-challenge Teddy x James Sirius do 6v ._.**

**Espero que eu não tenha cometido nenHum erro de canon. Ou outra coisa qualquer. Estou tenso. É minha primeira fic para um challenge.**

**Boa sorte para mim -Q**


End file.
